CC-A-13 "Polar"
''Commander Polar'' CC-A-13, also known as Polar was a failed Alpha-Class Advanced Recon Commando, after being saved from the kaminoans by Kal Skirata Polar was made a Commander. After Kal Skiratas training Polar developed a love for Mandolrian culture and a close bond with N-11 Ordo. Polar, like the rest of the Alpha Class arc was a strong fighter, but a much better leader so before the Clone Wars Polar became Commander of the 501st Legion and all of it's divisions. Commander Polar was placed in charge of the 501st Legion by recommendation of Kal Skirata, as it matched his aggressive and up-front personality. Alpha thirteen's nickname, like all clones, was given to him by his peers based on his personality. "Polar-opposite" to most clones, Polar hated Kamino, and the Kaminoans and often stated how much he hated the "Long necks" as he called them. Biography Early Life Born on Kamino, from an early age the Kaminoans knew that something was off about Polar, like the rest of the Alpha Class he was quick to anger and agressive but much more violent. Deemed defective for these outbursts, he was meant to be put to death as he was deemed useless by the Kaminoans. Kal Skirata caught wind of this, and decided Polar's violent outbursts and mood swings could turn him into a great Battalion Commander. Polar was introduced to the Null Class ARC and immediately developed a strong bond with N-11 Ordo, Kal Skirata trained Polar along side Null but never brought him into the Skirata clan until much later. During training, Polar wasn't able to keep up with the Null Class on pure combat prowess and skill, but was considered to an excellent leader by Kal. As there was a feud between Alpha Class and Null Class, most of the Alpha Class developed a strong distaste towards Polar. First Battle of Geonosis Polar was introduced to Rex and the 501st as their new commander before the first battle on Geonosis. Rex and Polar had previously met, as Polar helped Alpha-17 in training him. Rex and Polar also shared a strong bond, because of their unique personalities.Sometime shortly after his training, Polar met with Jedi Master Liam, until this point Polar like the rest of the Skirata clan had a strong hatred of Jedi. But after meeting Liam, and discovering that not all Jedi were corrupt. Everyday after, Polar had a respect for the Jedi, but still a hatred for the corrupt order that formed them. Liam and Polar would continue to stay in contact throughout the Clone Wars. After the 501st Legion had their first experience of Combat, the rest of the clones including Ordo were impressed with Polar's ability to inspire his troops with his rage and blood lust on the battlefield, he was given the honor of marking his armor with Jaig Eyes after defeating a Platoon of droids on his own to save his men. After painting them on, Polar like the rest of the clones realized how bland all their armor was. He decided to put his own unique spin on it, putting sporadic symbols and markings all over his experimental Phase II armor ditching the Jaig Eyes for his own look. After designing his own armor, he moved on to design the armor for the Null Class ARC, Coruscant Guard, 501st Legion, 212th, and various commanders and battalions. Polar had a love for this, and it made most of the clones tease him, but it was his outlet. Part of Kal Skirata's training had been using combat as an outlet for his rage and violent tendencies. Geonosis was the first taste of combat for clones, and after it some realized that simple front-line combat wasn't quiet effective. Thousands of clones died on Geonosis, and Polar had a realization that they needed something more; A more brutal approach to combat. An idea popped into his head, what if we had troopers behind the enemy? And thus the 44th spec ops division was born, Polar piked his best trainee from the commander program, A clone nicknamed "Hydro" for being able to fit into any situation like a liquid in a container, and began to show him his idea. Within a week, Polar had picked the best troopers from the 501st, and the best of the newer batches of clones and started to train them with insertion behind enemy lines. By the next battle, they would have a full Division of 44th to drop behind enemy lines, and sandwich the droids between them and the 501st. Eventually, Polar gave the entire rights of the 44th to Hydro, as Hydro had become an excellent leader and skilled combatant. Lazarus Venator Polar was assigned to the Lazarus venator with Captain Rex, his torrent troopers and a few other members of the 501st. Mission after mission, Polar and the 501st fought for the republic on the Lazarus venator and various planets. Halfway through the time on the Lazarus Venator Rex, Echo and Fives all were stationed on different areas of the galaxy. After Rex and Torrent had left, Kal Skirata as well as the rest of Null Class arrived on the ship. Polar was excited to see his old friends, and Teacher/Mentor. Kal had arrived with great news, the news being that he going to officially adopt him, and induct him into the Skirata clan like he had done for Ordo and crew long ago. Early on in the time of the Lazarus Polar met Commissioner Adramalech through training the Clone Assassins in battle techniques with the jedi. Polar and Adramalech had a strange bond for two very different people. Polar was loud, violent and upfront while Adramalech was Silent, deadly and sneaky. After finishing the first wave of Clone Assassins training Polar found out that Adramalech had been reporting his actions and affiliations to the Intelligence Bureau. At first Polar was blinded with rage, and attacked Adramalech, scarring his nose and lip permanently from hitting him with his pistol. Polar was unsure of what the Intelligence Bureau even was, until Jedi Master Liam informed him. Polar wouldn't see Adramalech until the Hex venator. A week before the demise of the Lazarus Venator, Polar was assigned to the Hex Venator with Ordo and the 501st. Polar wasn't there for the ship's destruction, but felt great guilt for the clones who died on the ship. Hex Venator During The Hex venator, Polar was able to meet up again with Rex, Fives, and Echo (fives and echo had now become arc troopers) as well as his old friends in Rancor and Master Liam who by this time had made it to the rank of Grand Master. Polar was placed with Rancor to train new arc troopers, and develop their skills. Polar's Old friend Alpha-17 was also stationed on this ship, in charge of training new arc troopers along side Polar and rancor. More info Relationships Polar's relationships with Major Characters Kal Skirata Polar owed Kal his life, and he looked up to him like a father. Polar trained under Kal alongside Null for a long time, they developed a strong bond and were always rather close. Polar wasn't adopted into the Skirata clan until late into the Lazarus Venator, but he never felt any jealousy towards his brethren. Null The Null Class ARC were brothers to Polar, his strongest bond was with N-11 Ordo. They were very close, and stuck together during missions very often. Polar would often look to Ordo for assistance with things like ARC training, or training his men in the 501st. 501st Polar loved his men, and would die for any of them. Notable members of the 501st being Captain 7567 "Rex", ARC 1409 "Echo, ARC 5555 "Fives", were a few examples of Polar's favorite members. 44th Commander Hydro was the best of Clone Assassins Shadow Company Jedi Master Liam Equipment Polar was known to wear phase two experimental armor as well as Custom painted ARC plating. Polar's armor was designed with the 501st blue and a dark Grey, covered in symbols and patterns some troopers were quoted to say that Polar's armor made him stand out in combat. Polar used a DC-15a, DC-15s, dual DC-17s, a Westar M-5, and his bare hands. Personality Traits Polar was an aggressive, rage filled clone commander. Polar was known to have violent outbursts, and a short temper. He had a love for all clones and a hatred for Kaminoans. Polar had a Mandolrian crest tattoo'd under his left eye.